2019 Ashes: Test 3
Test 3: Edgebaston Teams: Australia: David Warner Shaun Ferlo Usman Khawaja Steve Smith © Shaun Marsh Matt Prior (wk) Peter Handscomb Nathan Lyon Josh Hazlewood Mitchell Starc Pat Cummings England: Alistair Cook Mark Stoneman James Vince Joe Root © Dawid Malan Ben Stokes Jonny Bairstow Tom Curran Mason Crane Stuart Broad James Anderson England First Innings Batting Bowling: Fall of wickets: Mark Stoneman: 70/1, James Vince: 204/2, Joe Root: 450/3, Alistair Cook: 558/4, Dawid Malan: 651/5, Jonny Bairstow: 706/6, Ben Stokes: 716/7, Tom Curran: 72i0/8, Mason Crane: 809/9, Stuart Broad: 915/10 Australian Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: David Warner: 141/1, Usman Khawaja: 145/2, Steve Smith: 325/3, Shaun Marsh: 454/4, Tim Paine: 489/5, Peter Handscomb: 499/6, Nathan Lyn: 499/7, Josh Hazlewood, 511/8, Pat Cummins: 515/9, Mitchell Starc: 515/10 Australian Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: David Warner: 351/1, Usman Khawaja: 457/2, Shaun Ferlo: 786/3, Steve Smith: 911/4, Shaun Marsh: 922/5, Peter Handscomb: 922/6, Nathan Lyon: 922/7, Josh Hazlewood: 922/8, Pat Cummins: 922/9, Mitchell Starc: 922/10 England Innings Batting Fall of Wickets: Matt Stoneman: 9/1, James Vince: 9/2, Joe Root: 197/3, Dawid Malan: 453/4, Ben Stokes: 475/5, Jonny Bairstow: 498/6, Tom Curran: 513/7, Mason Crane: 514/8, Stuart Broad: 516/9, James Anderson: 520/10 Day by Day Analysis Day One: England won the toss and decided to Bat, a good morning saw only 1 wicket fall, Stoneman's for 16, and at Lunch, England were 175/1, with Alistar Cook already on a Century. Then during the afternoon session, James Vince departed for 22, but he had lasted 100 balls, keeping the crease filled. Root then lasted until halfway through the last session, putting on a fast 101, while Cook kept his excellent form and reached his 4th consecutive double century. England finished the first day at 501/3, with cook on 295 Day Two: Alistair Cook started to accelerate, and hit 61 runs in just 20 balls with 6 sixes and 6 fours to reach 356 runs and then was dismissed by Shaun Ferlo, with England in a strong place, at 558/4. Malan had been at 21 from 15 balls, but added another 94 runs in 37 balls with 20 fours. Ben Stokes and Jonny Bairstow managed to get England past 700, but were dismissed for 72 and 22 by Mitchell Starc and Shaun Ferlo. Removing Tom Curran for 5 left England at 720/8, with Australia hoping for a quick end, but last 3 men, Mason Crane, Stuart Broad and James Anderson made 51, 68 and 80 runs, and 195 runs for the last 2 wickets. This left England for 915/10, in just 153 overs, at a run a ball rate. Australia started with a target of 714 runs, and made 141 runs before David Warner was removed for 72, and shortly after Usman Khawaja was bowled for just 2 runs. Steve Smith and Shaun Ferlo, were able to stabilize the Innings and take Austalia to stumps with 320/2, with Smith and Shaun on 90 and 156. Day Three: Steve Smith was caught quickly on Day 3, on 90, then Shaun Marsh and Shaun Ferlo lasted 56 overs, as Shaun marsh made nothing for 180 balls, but Shaun Ferlo made 129 runs. Shaun Marsh's attempts to protect the tail proved a clever plan, as the tail added 2 runs 52 balls, as Shaun Ferlo reached his triple century while adding 59 runs in 50 balls. Australia were bowled up in the last over for a total of 515. Once again the tail had gone for 5 ducks. England enforced the follow-on, meaning Shaun Ferlo had to go out again after carrying the bat. Day Four: Australia needed 400 runs just to make England bat again, but Warner and Ferlo made 351 runs before Mason Crane finnaly took him out, after lasting to halfway through the afternoon session. Usman Khawaja made a rare 50, as he reached 56 before Joe Root broke his Stumps, leaving Australia 457/2, with just 40 overs left in the day. Smith and Ferlo saw it through to Stumps, on 727/2, with scores of 350 and 120. Day Five: Australia continued to be tough, with only 3 wickets going before Lunch, with Ferlo, Marsh and Smith making 388, 251 and 20. Staring from lunch were Paine and Handscomb, with Australia now in the lead by 522 runs with a score of 922/5. But then Broad and Anderson struck, Broad taking two in two consecutive balls, before Anderson took a hatrick. Once again the final 5 wickets had fallen quickly, for just 0 runs this time. This left England needing 523 runs in just 70 overs, which was exteneded to 90. England had a tough start, losing both Stoneman and Vince before reaching double figures, at 9/2, England looked very weak, but then Root and Cook made a 188 run partnership before Shaun ferlo caught him. Dawid Malan made 100 runs, as part of a 256 run partnership, as England wanted to regain the ashes today, they Cook started to accelerate, and England now looked comfertable at 453/4, needing just 70 more runs. Howevere, two quick wickets of Stokes and Bairstow reduced that to 25 runs, but with only 4 wickets. Cook began to smash every ball as Ferlo took the next 3 wickets for jst 18 runs. James Anderson strode to the crease, with England needing just 7 runs, but while Cook made it to 301, Anderson had 3 balls o face, and the third from Ferlo broke his middle stump. England were all out for 520, needing just 2 runs to tie, and 3 to regain the ashes. It was only the fourth time a team had won after being forced to follow-on, coincidentally, Australia had forced the follow on, all 3 previous times, and England had won it 2 times. For his 733 runs (51% of all Australia's Runs), 8 wickets, 2 catches and 1 run-out, contributing to 55% of the England Wickets, Shaun Ferlo was made Man of the Match.